Xmen evolution season 5
by BigT25
Summary: When Rania's powers go out of control destroying the city of Langley she is forced to abandon her ruined home with her sister. The only question is will her only hope, the X-men, accept her for being the child of a supporter of the mutant registration act
1. Running from yourself

Episode 1

Power surge

Rania cringed when she felt her eyes opening, at first she'd expected her mom to rush in and wake her up for school, but then she remembered, she wasn't allowed to go to school.

She coughed and then discovered she wasn't on her bed she was on the ground, on top of a pile of ash! She got up with a start and then gasped. She then remembered what had

happened. She looked around feeling blood oozing down her cheek from a big gash and everywhere on her body ached, but not as much as her head. She groaned and then felt blood in

her hair and then forced herself on her knees. She then looked around at what once was her room, the purple walls had collapsed and were covered in ashes and the things she'd built

in school for woodwork were either lit a flame or were smoking at her feet. Her porclen dolls she'd collected lay on the ground after falling off her dresser and then shattering into too

many pieces to count. Although she did see one underneath her fallen-lit-a-flame dresser that looked like it survived a little bit and perhaps was fix able. She pulled it from under the

dressser and whipped the ash off the dolls face thankful only to see a small minor crack down the porclen dolls chin. She looked at her closet, all her dresses and her old graduation dress

from elementary lay on the ground with a scramble of hangers and all in tatters. She stared at the clothes she was wearing now, her whole right sleeve had been singed off and her left

jeans leg was ripped up to her knee, and she was covered in blood and bruises. She then noticed her ceiling and half the roof was missing, letting sun shine through. She picked herself

up weakly and felt tears role down her face when she discovered she could see right through the whole house, everything was destroyed! Her pool had caved in on itself and the bricks

left from the patio were scattered everywhere, and the street! Trees were over turned or had fallen down and some were still lit a flame and houses were burned down to the ground

and there was not one person in sight, and no sirens! Wait if there were no sirens or anything in the city of Langley, that only meant one thing, the whole town was destroyed and she

was the cause of the heat wave. She shivered at the thought, but then as she backed away from her wall facing out to the street she felt her heel role on something. She looked back

then shrieked at two corpses laying down on her floor, there sculls rotting away. She screamed and fell on her knees recognizing what they were wearing. She screamed "NO! NO!

Please mom, dad! I need you! Please come back! I'm sorry I didn't mean it! Please somebody anybody help me! Help! Help me!" Suddenly a little girl with blond hair peered into the room

and began to sniffle. Rania turned around at the familiar sniffle and then scooped up her sister. They sobbed for a long time embracing each other. Finely Rania said while still sniffling a

little "We-we have to leave. If I did-didn't destroy the planet people will be out looking for the mutant that destroyed Langley." The girl nodded still sniffling and Rania looked at her

twisted leg and then swung the girl on her back while picking up a farely large piece of a blanket and the doll and anything they needed and then pilled it all into a back pack and they

started down the street, but as she was turning down the corner as she heard her sister's gentle snores she saw a ripped flyer on the ground, it said something about the Xavier

institute, she'd heard her parents say it was for bad people, she'd always known her mother and father had been referring to mutants and for a bit she thought they were what

everyone else was saying, people that could use their powers for weapons and end all of humanity, of course Rania had never thought she'd become one of them. She saw an address

on the paper and pursed her lips, if she went there she would be welcome as a mutant, but her father was the mayor of Langley and had been hiring people to build weapons against

mutants, how would they react to that? She knew Xavier was kind from reviews she'd read about in the paper and interviews he'd had that she'd watch on the television, but what

would the students think of her? She sighed not knowing how this was going to work out, but then she made up her mind and folded the piece of paper and put it in her pants pocket,

she then pulled her hood over her head from her new jacket she'd picked up and then began to walk.


	2. MRD chase

2 weeks later

Rania coughed into her sleeve and held her stomach. Her sister was asleep on her back but then

she woke up and asked with a whine "Where are we going and are we there yet?" Rania asked "Will

you stop pestering me? You're giving me a headache." Her sister spat out her tongue and demanded

as she kicked her older sister in the back "No! Tell me!" Rania felt annoyed and wished her father

hadn't spoiled this kid so much. She said "Fine, I'll tell you, (sigh) were going to the Xavier institute,

ok Kiera?" Kiera's eyes widened and she began to pull her sisters hair and say "No! I'm not going

there they will hurt me!" Rania said "No they won't! They never mean too, Dad just twisted us both

into thinking that." Kiera said whimpering "He lied?" Rania sighed and said "He only told you what

he thought would protect you, would protect all of Langley! But from living on the streets the past 2

weeks, being chased by losers that don't want us anywhere and with the MRD everywhere I see that

mutants aren't bad, Dad and everyone just didn't understand them enough, and mutants are just

trying to find a way in life where there not being hunted with guns, that's why I was thinking

Genosha, but everyone says, even mutants, that Magneto's all bad news." Kiera said "Oh, Daddy no

liar, kind of liar." Rania snickered and then saw a sign up a head, and she gasped happily and said

"Hey kid, good news we've entered Bayville!"

Kiera was set down and Rania moved her pillow underneath her head and then kept watch. They were

about 1-2 hours away from Bayville but Kiera had been complaining to much that she was tired and

needed a rest so they stopped for one last night. Rania suddenly felt herself sinking into the ground,

and she looked down and gasped when she saw the ground melting underneath her, suddenly she

heard a strange beeping and then looked up to see an MRD man pointing a gun at her and he had a

mutant detector in his hands. He shouted "Freeze mutant!" And then Rania whirled around and

picked up Kiera as she said "Sorry munch-kin we've got to go." She then ran down alley ways and all

through Bayville as she tried to shake them, but more kept pouring in! She said "Oh god!" And she

felt her insides clench together and a strange burning sensation going all through her body. She spun

around a corner and whipped sweat off her face but then she felt her hands burn up as a green flame

danced on her palm and she said "Oh no." And then she looked behind her shoulder where MRD

solder's running around were following her sunken-melted-road footprints. She ran a little more but

soon the tips of her hair were flashing a green flame and she begged "Please, please not again." She

suddenly was cornered when she turned a corner and then a light from a helicopter flashed down on

her and as she shielded her eyes she tried to run away and find a weak link in the chain of solder's

around her but there was none. She began to back away and hit the wall and Kiera began to sob in

fear and the army men approached with loaded guns but suddenly Rania's hair just lit into flames

and she gasped as she clutched her stomach from the burning pain and as her eyes were glowing

green she said "Please just get AWAY!" And suddenly her whole body lit a flame and she screamed

with pain and she was lifted up into the sky. She screamed as she felt burns covering her skin and she

felt like something was burning her from the inside out, clawing at her organs and screeching to get

out. She felt blood dripping down her arms and legs and she screamed louder and

cried "MAKE IT STOP!"


	3. the sign's of a new mutant

Near bye Kitty Pryde was laughing with Rogue as she said "Oh Kurt's going to hate us for this!" Rogue said "Yah! Oh my gosh, wait till we see his face!" Kitty said while laughing "That'll

show him! And I have a camera on my phone! We can so tape it!" Rogue said "Awesome!" And then suddenly she asked "Why is it so hot down here?" Suddenly a friend of theirs of 18

rode by, he had long black hair about past his shoulders and he wore a leather jacket with leather gloves. He had a similar build to Logan's and had a scar running down his left eye. He

stopped the bike and pulled off his helmet and Kitty said "Yeah, the thug." The boy said sarcastically "Ha ha ha." And gave a growl, he asked "Hey do you know where my dad is?" Kitty

answered "Logan? Oh yeah he left for Alkali lake again. Why would you of all people want to talk to him Ryan?" Ryan answered "Don't you guys feel that heat, and I can also smell a

mutant near bye, a new one if I'm correct, I have to ask pop's if he knows for sure." Rogue said "Maybe we should check it out." Ryan said "Sure, but I think Kitty's scared of bikes." He

snickered at Kitty's open mouth as she protested "No, I -uh- like the rush." Ryan asked "Really then why whenever I turn this thing on you run inside like a baby?" Kitty said "You big over

grown-" But Rogue quickly said "Hey guys -um- it might be just me but I think someone's in trouble by that scream." Ryan and Kitty shut up and listened as they also heard the screams

of terror and pain. Ryan tossed both Rogue and Kitty a helmet and said "Come on get on!" Rogue jumped on and said "Come on Kitty!" Kitty said "Actually, I think I'll walk." Ryan said "Oh

the Kitty's scared of a bike." And then Kitty leaped on and said "Ryan when were at the institute I'm gonna-!" but Rogue said "Kitty don't say something you're going to regret." Kitty said

under her breath "fine." And Ryan said "Kitty you make it way to easy for me to dis you, I mean a donkey could do better than me by a long shot, I'm not even trying." Kitty said under her

breath "Oh shut up." Ryan kicked the bike to life and Kitty held on for dear life onto Ryan and he smiled and said "Enjoy the ride." And then he sped off towards the yells.


	4. the xmen brake a real sweat

Ryan leaped off his bike and saw Kitty shaking like she'd just been through 5 car accidents in one day and yet still she was living. Ryan laughed and said "Oh god! Rogue toss me your

camera!" Rogue said "Not now Ryan! LOOK!" Ryan and Kitty looked in the sky and saw a girl, but she was completely in flames and a large ball was forming around her of the same

greenish yellow flames she was at the moment. A little girl of maybe 5 or 6 was on the sidewalk crying and she had about 2 pretty bad burns on her face, one on her fore head the other

on her cheek. Kitty took off her helmet and walked over to the girl as she was being approached by MRD men and Kitty quickly phased through them before she knocked them all out with

a quick and good kick. She smiled and said "Well that's done." She turned towards the little girl who was shaking with fright and Kitty said "It's ok, can you tell me what your name is?"

The girl shook her head still shaking and Kitty said sweetly "Please, I'm here to help." Kiera calmed down a little and said "I'm K-Kiera Thompson." Kitty recognized the name and said "Oh

yes, you're the mayor's daughter." Kiera said "M-my sister up there." She pointed at the flame in the sky and said "Her p-powers doing something." Kitty nodded and said "Everything will

be ok, I promise." She took Kiera's hand and then picked her up seeing her leg was twisted and took her over to Ryan and said "Ryan take Kiera to the institute and bring back the rest

of the X-men." Ryan said "Hey no! I signed up for hero job not babysitter! Besides I'm not good with kids!" Kiera gave him a frightened look and she berried her head in Kitty's shoulder

and he said "You see!" Kitty said "Ryan you have to, ok!" And before Ryan could protest she had put Kiera in his arms and ran over to Rogue and they began to discuss a plan. He said a

little nervously to Kiera "So, you like bikes?"

10 mintues later

Kitty said to Rogue "Ok, we have to perhaps get Kurt in there and put the power in-hancer around her neck." Rogue said "Hey! As much as I hate him he's still my brother! And he has fur!

He goes in there he'll come out roasted to bits." Kitty said "Hmm, maybe Bobby then." Rogue looked up in the sky and said "I think he might be the best, but Bobby hates fire, you know

his motto 'I don't do anything to do with heat.'" Kitty said "Hmm, maybe Jean." Rogue said "Nope." Kitty said "Fine, let's stick with Bobby." Suddenly they heard the X-jet from over head

and it landed neatly on the ground and then Storm came out and stared in the sky and asked "Kitty, what's happened?" Kitty said "Were not sure but we think her powers growing, or

something." Storm said "Alright." And she floated off the ground and floated towards the fire ball and then she began to make it rain. But then suddenly a fire ball was shot at Storm and

she gasped before it hit her and she began to fall. Kurt teleported and caught her and then Scott said "Good job Nightcrawler! Now Bobby I need you to go in there!" Bobby said "Hey

no! I'm not doing that I might melt!" Scott said "Bobby come on, LOOK OUT!" Suddenly a whole pile of fire balls were flown everywhere! Jean got in front of everyone and said "Stand

back!" And then she stopped the fire balls and Bobby froze them, but then a small one hit him in the back of his head and he collapsed unconscious. Nightcrawler said "Rogue how about

you borrow some ice?" Rogue then touched Bobby's fore head and then turned into Ice and then made herself an ice walk up to the ball of fire and then she skied up to it and then pulled

up a curved device that could hook around someone's neck and Kitty phased through the bottom of the ice walk and held out her hand and Rogue touched it quick enough that Kitty

didn't go unconscious and Rogue phased through the fireball to the heart of it. She then looked at the girl who of which was covered in blood, bruises, and burns. She begged "Please!

Help me, I can't control it!" Rogue said "Everything's going to be ok, just calm down." She then put around Rania's neck the power in-hancer and then the fire ball began to decrease in

size but Rogue had to phase through the fire ball to get to the others or she would be roasted alive. When the fire ball was gone Rania turned back to her normal self but her wounds

were too great and she fell unconscious and began to fall from the sky. Ryan appeared and then gasped and then 3 adamantian bone claws erupted from his knuckles and he began to

climb up the side of a building and then jumped at the right time and caught Rania and then landed on his feet. He sighed with relief as his claws went back in and he said "Whew, that

one was close."


	5. welcome to the xavier institute

Episode 2

Rania felt her head spinning when she woke up, she bolted up right startled to find herself in a bed. Her vision adjusted and she discovered she was in a hospital like room, except it

didn't smell like one. She then realized there was a bald man in a wheel chair sat beside her. She recognized him almost too soon and she asked "Charles Xavier?" He smiled comfortingly

and answered "Yes, I am Charles Xavier. And you are Rania Thompson; I can see the resemblance between you and your father." Rania then asked "Where am I? And where's my

sister?" Xavier answered "Your sister's fine, she's having fun with one of my student's, Kitty Pryde." Rania said "So I'm at your Institute?" Xavier nodded and asked "Rania, may I ask you

how and when your mutation started?" Rania pursed her lips at the shivering memory and said "Did you hear about some kind of heat wave that whipped out all of Langley up in

Canada?" Xavier said "I'm guessing that was you?" Rania answered looking down "Yes." Xavier asked "May you tell me how it happened?" Rania pursed her lips and asked "Can you

please just read my mind? I don't like talking about it." The professor said "Of course, now I want you to relax, if you must just don't think about it at all, although I believe you should,

you may be able to understand your power's better." Rania pursed her lips before the professor lifted his hands and pressed his finger tips to her fore-head, this is what he saw.

The professor was floating in warm grey smoke that hovered around his wheel chair. He stood up and walked through the mist. The mist coiled around his ankles as he walked before the

mist began to shape itself into images. When the mist was done shaping he saw Rania sitting in a bed in a purple room. She sneezed into a piece of tissue and her eyes began to water.

Her mother came in she looked like she was in her early 40's. She was probably Native American or Aboriginal. She came and sat beside Rania on a chair parked beside a desk and asked

"Honey are you feeling any better?" Rania glowered at her mother and said "Does it look like I'm better?" Her mother slapped Rania's hand and said "Don't be giving me anymore attitude

Rania. Do you want some hot chocolate?" Rania groaned and said "Mom I feel like an active volcano the last thing I need is something with the word's 'hot' or 'warm'." Her mother gave a

nervous look at her and held her hand to Rania's fore head but instantly pulled her hand away and clutched it saying "Honey you're burning up, your skin just burned me!" She ran from

the room and came back really fast with a thermometer. She put it in Rania's mouth and the thermometer instantly went up to 122 degree! Her mother felt the thermometer burn her

hand and dropped it on the ground. She then grabbed a rag and picked it up as smoke began to hover around it and she said frightened calling down the hall "Honey we have to get

Rania to the hospital! She's 122 degrees!" A tall and strong looking man came in and said (a look of deep concern on his face) "Alright bring her out to the car Julian, I'll be there soon."

He walked briskly from the room and Mrs. Thompson helped Rania up Rania's arm around her neck. They were half way down the hall when Rania collapsed passed out. Mrs. Thompson

shrieked and ran to the freezer where they had an ice pack. She brought it over and placed it on Rania's fore head as she called to Kiera "Hun go and get your father and the vegetable

bags in the freezer!" Kiera ran from the hall frightened to the point where she had tears in her eyes. She came back with 3 large vegetable bags in her arms and Mr. Thompson behind

her holding 4 more. They placed them on her arms and legs but still her temperature was rising fast! Rania became so hot that the ice in the ice pack had melted and the vegetables

began to bake from her body heat. Her mother was shaking and sobbing while cradling Kiera in her arms. Rania began to groan and moan and sweat dewed everywhere on her body.

Her father pulled back his wife and said as he felt sweat and mist from her heat "She's way to hot, if we touch her skin she'll surely burn us." Rania soon began to gasp for breath and

couldn't seem to utter much sound. Suddenly she was being lifted off the floor from a large glowing light and began to scream yelling "It hurts! Make it stop! Dad! Mom! Help me!"

Suddenly a crack in the ceiling formed and the light carrying Rania began to shoot out of a large forming hole in the ceiling and roof. Her father suddenly realized something, she was the

light! His own daughter a mutant! But she began to scream louder and then suddenly there was a loud glow and many screams and then the light from Rania disappeared and she fell

through the hole knocked out and landed on a pile of ash a big gash on her forehead and cheek and blood everywhere her clothes all in tatters and everything a mess.

The professor pulled his fingers away from Rania's head and she rubbed her head and said "Well, that was nice to relive." The professor said "I'm sorry Rania that must've been terrible."

She nodded and looked down but then suddenly there was a big poof of smoke and both Rania and the professor fanned it away and then there was a blue and fuzzy man standing

there with 3 fingers and pointed ears, fangs and a tail! Rania was surely surprised and gasped shocked. The fuzzy guy looked about 17 or 18 years old. He said a little surprised in a thick

German accent "Oh, she's up. . . . Yeah. Hey prof I was wondering if you've seen Ryan, Logan wants to give him a new lesson in the danger room, hopefully Jim will come out without a

broken leg this time." The professor said "Kurt is that how we act around our guest's?" Kurt gave him a look that said 'you know who she is! Why should I care about my manners around

her?' Kurt although reluctantly turned to face her and said "Sorry." And shook her hand she had to bite down on her tongue to stop herself from gasping when she felt his hand. The

professor said "Rania this is Kurt or Nightcrawler, one of my students here he has the ability to teleport and climb on walls and is a great acrobat, I also believe he may have a super

power to consume large sums of food without becoming stuffed." Kurt said a little impatiently and annoyed "Hey! I can't help it I mean food is like my kind of Paradise, any way do you

know where Ryan is?" The professor put his finger tips to his head again and said "Your room Kurt, oh and I suggest you count all the money in your wallet when you get up there."

Kurt's yellow eyes bulged and he said "I'm going to kill him!" He teleported off leaving the professor and Rania showered in his smoke. When it had cleared away the professor said "I'm

sorry about how Kurt was acting, I hope none of the other students give you any trouble." He looked away when he said the last part, and somehow I had a feeling he really meant it.

He then turned back to face me and asked "You came here believing this was your best source for help, if you wish to you may stay but I warn you it may take the students some time to

get used to you, your room will be with one of my students her name is Tina, but most of the students call her X-23, she is a clone of one of my teachers his name is Logan or you may call

him Wolverine. They both have adamantine claws that come out of there knuckles." Rania thought about having a roommate that had knives the shot out of her knuckles and a shiver

went down her spine and she could clearly see that her time here was going to be absolutely wonderful – not.


End file.
